challenges
by Chooch77
Summary: stories made up of my forum challenges that people may take from me but i may be doing my own version of the story as well if people like it and review it enough! I'm hoping this will help spread interest in some categories as well since i have not seen 1
1. Chapter 1

Yo! This is harem lord!

This is a personal archive of all my challenges and a chapter for each of them to help get people started on them.

This chapter will be about my harry potter becomes a monster challenge.

The challenge is:

vampire/monster Harry potter

the first thing that comes to my head when i think of this is vampires. this is my plot for it.

1st event: everything is going on as usual around the Dursely's.

2nd event: a weird salesman comes to the door and instead of closing it in his face he feels he **must** let him in

3rd event: the "salesman" now known to be a vampire (more specifically a vampyre maximus) finds out about Harry's situation (note this can happen in any way)

4th:the vampire turns harry into a vampyre maximus

- harry now has enhanced senses beyond any other vampyre

-harry is still able to do magic unlike other vampyres

-the horcrux is released and harry gains Voldemort's knowledge

-healing beyond that of wolverine, strength beyond that of Spiderman in day at night of the juggernaut, agility equal to Spiderman at all times, and it unlocks all magical blocks (any you want to put on him, i like ones that stop a photographic memory)

-it has the unintended side effect of bringing lily back as a vampyre servant of his (optional)

- he unknowingly creates a harem for himself

from here on its yours just let me know if you take it

challenge end

types of font

_**undursleyish**_- taken from books

_you're dead!-_thoughts

"still here"- talking

"**not for long"**- monster talk

AU: please note three things. One, this is just the first chapter. Two, this is a dark Harry. Three, the first half is mainly how Harry came into the Dursley's and becomes a vampire.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did it would mean Harry gets a huge harem and Fleur goes to him instead of Bill Weasley.

Preface

**_Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.  
>Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.<br>The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would  
>say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.<br>When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for  
>work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.<br>None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window. At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.  
>It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map. For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.<br>But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The  
><em>_nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some illy stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something... yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.  
>Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swoop ing past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open- mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made<br>several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.  
>He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying. <em>**

_**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard-"**_

"_**-yes, their son, Harry" **_

_** Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.  
>He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that... but all the same, those people in cloaks...<br>He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.  
>"Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in<br>a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"  
>And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off. <strong>_

_** Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he  
>didn't approve of imagination.<br>As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw -and it didn't improve his mood - was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.  
>"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. <strong>_

_** The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife. **_

_** Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!"). Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:  
>"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"<br>"Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early – it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."  
>Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...<br>Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"  
>As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.<br>"No," she said sharply. "Why?"  
>"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..."<br>"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.  
>"Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you know... her crowd."<br>Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son – he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"  
>"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.<br>"What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"  
>"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."<br>"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."  
>He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.<br>Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it. **_

_** The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on - he yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them...  
>How very wrong he was.<br>Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.  
>A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.<br>Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots.  
>His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.<br>Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."  
>He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he<br>spoke to It. **_

_** "Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." **_

_** He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled. **_

_** "How did you know it was me?" she asked. **_

_** "My dear Professor, I 've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."  
>"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.<br>"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here." **_

_** Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.  
>"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."<br>"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."  
>"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."<br>She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day YouKnow-Who seems to havedisappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?" **_

_** "It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?" **_

_** "A what?" **_

_** "A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of" **_

_** "No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -" **_

_** "My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You- Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name." **_

_** "I know you haven 't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."  
>"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have." <strong>_

_** "Only because you're too - well - noble to use them." **_

_** "It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs." Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finallystopped him?" **_

_** It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that  
>whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer. <strong>_

_** "What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead. " **_

_** Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. **_

_** "Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..." **_

_** Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily. **_

_** Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But – he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone. **_

_** Dumbledore nodded glumly. **_

_** "It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?" **_

_** "We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know." **_

_** Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"  
>"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?" <strong>_

_** "I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."  
>"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!" <strong>_

_** "It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter." **_

_** "A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous – a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!" "Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away  
>from all that until he's ready to take it?" <strong>_

_** Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it. **_

_** "Hagrid's bringing him." **_

_** "You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as  
>this?" <strong>_

_** "I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore. **_

_** "I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"**_

_** A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky – and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them. **_

_** If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild – long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets. **_

_** "Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?" **_

_** "Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sit," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."  
>"No problems, were there?" <strong>_

_** "No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."  
>Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning. <strong>_

_** "Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall. **_

_** "Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever." **_

_** "Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?" **_

_** "Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."  
>Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house. <strong>_

_** "Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog. **_

_** "Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!" **_

_** "S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -" "Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out. **_

_** "Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations." **_

_** "Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall – Professor Dumbledore, sir." **_

_** Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.  
>"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply. <strong>_

_** Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four. "Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swiss of his cloak, he was gone. A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley... He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"**_

Unbenknownst to the Dursley's, Minerva, Hagrid, and Harry were Dumbledore's last words. "I shall see you soon my weapon.

Through you I shall remake the wizarding world with myself as its god!

_8 years later_

Harry awoke to a loud "Get up, boy," from Mr. Dursley yet again. Harry knew that he was, yet again, in trouble for something he didn't do.

He also knew that if he didn't get up he would be in severe trouble if he didn't get up. Harry was pondering what to do when the doorbell rang and a loud voice says "stay in there you freak. Don't get out till the people leave!" Harry knew that he had to stay in there, so he did.

It was an hour later that the cupboard door swung open to show a man's face. But that wasn't what got Harry's attention, oh no, what got his attention were the man's blood red eyes that seemed like they peered into someone's soul and the gleaming white fangs the guy had in his mouth.

Harry could not remember ever being so scared in his life.

_flashback: man's point of view_

I could smell the blood of innocence all over this street. It was so strong even a newborn could smell it. It was the most concentrated source I had ever found. I could not tell where it was coming from so I sent out a pulse to help with the detection.

The pulse said there was a high residue of innocent blood in the foruth house on Privet Drive. Utilizing one of my favorite disguises, the salesman, I walked up to the front door and took a brief case out of my portable dimmension charm. I put on my human personna and a huge smile before I rang the doorbell.

I could hear the man telling someone to stay somewhere until I leave and then fumbling to get to the door. When he got there the man asked very rudely "what do you want?"

I said that I was a travelling salesman going door to door to see if anyone wanted to buy anything from a catalogue I was handing out while secretly breaking into the man's mind, which was quite easy.

It was a short conversation as Mr. Dursley (as I now knew what he was called from looking into his mind) suddenly went very blank and I told him to let me in. He did so without hesitation.

After I was in it was very easy to cut off him, Dudley (the son), and his wife's head. I carefully sidestepped the blood as I did not want their pathetic blood in me I wanted Harry Potter, The BWL's (Boy Who Lived) blood.

I went straight to the cupboard, broke it, and saw a scared, scrawny nine year old with jet black hair, green eyes, clothes that were about four time's too big for him, and a lightning shaped scar...

End of chapter.

What did you guy's think? I thought It was pretty good, but I want your opinion not mine. I'm sorry for so much of the original but there was no way not to in a story that goes like this. Anyways the bashing for your fic (and mine should I decide to use this challenge myself) is already set up as Dumbledore, ministry (except for all dark families but Malfoy's and neutral families and the Bones' family), ron, ginny, Mrs. Weasly, obviously Snape (evil git), and Percy.

Note: I would make there be two harems the man and Harry's. The man gets the older women but Bellatrix and Narcissa go to Harry.

OC's harem all turned and made younger (if he has one and doesn't die somehow i.e. he is evil and is actually trying to kill Harry): Minerva Mcgonagall , Amelia Bones, the Hogwart's nurse (Poppy I believe), Emma Granger, Septima Vector, Sybill Trelawney, Pomona Sprout, Aurora Sinistra, Irma Pince, Rolanda Hooch, Willhemina Grubbly-Plank, Charity Burbage, and Bathsheda Babbling (note these women are all real look them up on wikipedia and also before you think disgusting all these women are a lot younger after he bites them)

Harry's Harem: Alice longbottom, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, Lady Greengrass,

Katie Bell, Alicia Spinet, Angelina (don't know last name), Susan Bones, no H.G. She will die, Emma Granger (comforted by Harry after daughter's death), Luna Lovegood, Penelope Clearwater, Lily Evans, female Basilisk, no Ginny, Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy, female Fred and George, Nymphodora Tonks, female oc (sibling), Andromeda Tonks, Female imperioused Death Eaters (Harry De-imperiouses or finites them), Veelas, Vampire ocs, and female sister of Snape (payback at Snape!), and all girls that were to go to the oc will go to him instead if guy is killed or evil (since I have it set up for the guy to be good or bad)

I have reasons for all of these girls. Remember to review! Look at my forums after this I have these challenges in there that I would like input on so post in them don't just look and review this too! Here the challenges are:

okay my first idea is that harry goes back in time to the metal era after finding out that he had a brother Eddie Riggs.

pairing must be drowned Ophelia/harry/Bellatrix/narcissa/maybe others

Harry must use the drums

can be set anytime after third book but before sixth book.

i would recommend he gets sent through the veil after taking the stunner meant for Sirius.

My second idea is that Ophelia comes to the present after she falls into the tears and she sees how Harry is treated and takes him in and teaches him how to fight.

again drowned ophelia/harry/many

That's all I got for now here's a funny omake I found but don't remember who made so if you could tell me that would be appreciated

Ichigo was facing down Grimmjow for the second time in Karakura town when Grimmjow asks a strange question:

"You're a ginger, right?"

"Yeah, why does it matter?" Ichigo asks with neither of them letting up on their attacks.

"How are you a Shinigami then?" Grimmjow asks confusedly.

"What?" Ichigo asks just as confused as Grimmjow.

"Ginger's don't have souls." Grimmjow snickers.

Ichigo starts to fade from existence and you could hear him say "Damn you!"

And that was how Grimmjow won the winter war and became king of hueco mundo and soul society after killing Aizen and taking the Hogyoku for himself.


	2. STOP THE MA WITCH HUNT

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Sign here: (h t t p) : / / www. change petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#share

Also, show support here: (h t t p) : / / forum. fanfiction topic/ 111772/ 63683250/ 3/ #63702497

Psudocode_Samurai  
>Rocketman1728<br>dracohalo117  
>VFSNAKE<br>Agato the Venom Host  
>Jay Frost<br>SamCrow  
>Blood Brandy<br>Dusk666  
>Hisea Ori<br>The Dark Graven  
>BlackRevenant<br>Lord Orion Salazar Black  
>Sakusha Saelbu<br>Horocrux  
>socras01<br>Kumo no Makoto  
>Biskoff<br>Korraganitar the NightShadow  
>NightInk<br>Lazruth  
>ragnrock kyuubi<br>SpiritWriterXXX  
>Ace6151<br>FleeingReality  
>Harufu<br>Exiled crow  
>Slifer1988<br>Dee Laynter  
>Angeldoctor<br>Final Black Getsuga  
>ZamielRaizunto<br>Fenris187  
>blood enraged<br>arashiXnoXkami  
>tstoldt<br>Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
>ElementalMaster16<br>Dark Vizard447  
>Darth Void Sage of the Force<br>Shiso no Kitsune  
>The Sinful<br>Kage640  
>Ihateheroes<br>swords of twilight  
>Kyuubi16<br>darthkamon  
>narutodragon<br>bunji the wolf  
>Cjonwalrus<br>Killjoy3000  
>blueexorist<br>White Whiskey  
>Ying the Nine Tail Fox<br>Gin of the wicked smile  
>tstoldt<br>The wolf god Fenri  
>JazzyJ09<br>sleepers4u  
>The Unknown 007<br>Gallantmon228  
>MKTerra<br>Gunbladez19  
>Forgottenkami<br>RHatch89  
>SoulKingonCrack<br>Dreadman75  
>Knives91<br>The Lemon Sage  
>Dark Spidey<br>VioletTragedies  
>Eon The Cat of Shadows<br>kazikamikaze24  
>animegamemaster6<br>LLOYDROCKS  
>demented-squirrel<br>swords of dawn  
>The Immoral Flame<br>blueexorist  
>Challenger<br>Shywhitefox  
>drp83<br>Bethrezen  
>Dragon6<br>bellxross  
>unweymexicano<br>The First Kitsukage  
>kingdom219<br>brown phantom  
>littleking9512<br>kurokamiDG  
>Auumaan<br>FrancineBlossom  
>BDG420<br>Her Dark Poet  
>bloodrosepsycho<br>Shen an Calhar  
>NarutoMasterSage4040<br>Masamune X23  
>Kuromoki<br>Sliver Lynx  
>devilzxknight86<br>Unis Crimson  
>Zero X Limit<p>

reven228  
>JAKdaRIPPER<br>Third Fang  
>IRAssault<br>Grumpywinter  
>absolutezero001<br>Single Silver Eye  
>animekingmike<br>Daniel Lynx  
>zerohour20xx<br>Darth Drafter  
>arturus<br>Iseal  
>Shisarakage<br>Uzunaru999  
>Dark-Knight<br>fearme80  
>Devilsummoner666<br>slicerness  
>Toa Naruto<br>Soleneus  
>kagedoragon<br>dansama92  
>KamenRiderNexus<br>Captive Crimson  
>KyuubiiLover27<br>MozillaEverer  
>4rm36uy<br>ebm6969  
>Repiece<br>phantomshadowdragon  
>Colonel Eagle<br>Timothy1988  
>ShadowZenith<br>awsm125  
>The Purple Critic<br>Darkepyon  
>Zombyra<br>brickster409  
>ChaosSonic1<br>Leaf Ranger  
>SoulEmbrace2010<br>Oni Shin  
>Silverknight17<br>Specter637  
>HunterBerserkerWolf<br>shadow-red0  
>The Roaming Shadow<br>bucketbot  
>AvalonNakamura<br>Avacii  
>Maxwell Gray<br>Silvdra-zero  
>Arashi walker<br>Lord of Daemons  
>Lord Anime<br>CloudRed1988  
>forestscout<br>The Lost Mana  
>Red Warrior of Light<br>TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
>Mr. Alaska<br>Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
>MugetsuIchigo<br>bloodlust002  
>Nerverean<br>Kage Biju  
>JK10<br>OBSERVER01  
>MistressWinowyll<br>Count Kulalu  
>ronin504<br>ted009  
>Ralmidaz<br>lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

DarkseidAlex

Harem Lord

DON'T LET THEM DO THIS! FIGHT THE POWER!

Please view my forums for more information on how to fight this and to pledge your support to the cause!


	3. naruto of the sound 2

**A/N: Yo! Here is the second chapter of Naruto of the sound. I hope that you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own (place series here) or characters, do own (attacks) I make up.**

**Chapter 2**

The group had hijacked a yacht to get into Wave country where the fallen Uzumakis were scattered throughout the land.

They had been on the bat for a while, but finally made it to the land in Wave country without any of Gato's men being the wiser.

That's right, they knew all about what Gato was doing to the country, so they decided to kill him. After all, they couldn't have their future Daimyo being poor, nor could the group have their citizens being unhappy, as they would eventually revolt.

"Wow, how much of an idiot is Gato?" Naruto asked rhetorically after looking at his on record finances, the idiot had put a good amount of his illegalities in his legal finances, anyone could notice the falsities.

"Why haven't any of the major villages done anything with Gato?" Karin asked, confused about why Gato hadn't been killed with the amount of crimes that he had committed on the record.

"The villages don't want to lose their financial security that Gato gives them in exchange for his life being kept." Naruto replied, "Gato is not stupid, he is just complacent with the fact that he couldn't be touched."

"It's always the rich doing whatever they want while the poor suffer." Tayuya said bitterly.

The group sat in silence, thinking over the philosophical conversation that they had just had, when the boat docked and they got out.

"Wow, Gato is really stupid, he doesn't even realize that the people are probably going to revolt in a few years, once they get over the intimidation." Naruto said.

"People of Wave, this man has tried to steal from me." A bandit's voice said from a platform.

"A likely story." Naruto called out. "Most likely you just want to show that you are superior. Do you like picking on innocent bystanders?"

"Grr, who said that?" The bandit called out.

"I did," Naruto said once he got to the platform.

The bandits surrounded him and the leader said, "Get him!"

The bandits all jumped Naruto, only to be repulsed by sound as Naruto clicked his fingers into the air.

"Decapitating sound circle," Naruto murmured as he swung his arm around in a complete circle, sending out a circle of air waves that cut the bandits in half before they had even hit the ground from his previous attack.

"Good people of Wave country," Naruto called out, catching the attention of the citizens, "I have showed you all that I can take care of Gato's men. If you want to join me, come to the forest clearing just south of here at twilight. The Whirlpool will rise for the second time, this time, stronger than ever!"

That last sentence caught the citizens, shop owners, dock workers, and the few ninja that were from Whirlpool's attention. They then got a got a good look at him and the company he was traveling with.

Naruto and his group then traveled back to the yacht for a few hours of peace before heading to the clearing where they were going to meet up with the citizens that were in Wave.

To their shock and happiness, there were over four hundred people there. Naruto and the girls quickly ran through an intention seal, that would tell who was there for the right reasons, to have to kill twenty people before they began.

"Okay, now what have you done to help Wave so far?" Naruto asked the citizens.

An elder guy came up and said, "My name is Tazuna and me and my workers have been building a bridge to help regain control of Wave country."

Naruto then said, "Bad start. You should have tried to get a few boats out of Gato's reach and use them to combat him."

You could hear an audible smack from some of the citizens as they realized that that would have been a simpler solution than building an entire bridge.

"We didn't want to drive the country down and have Gato execute the people of Wave." Tazuna replied.

"The bridge is a worse way to make sure that Wave stays free. How much does it take to blow up a bridge while hundreds of people are on it?" Naruto asked.

Tazuna paled as he realized that Gato had just been humoring them throughout the whole ordeal with the bridge. Some of the citizens did the same as they had realized that they had inadvertently put themselves and their families at risk by making the bridge.

"I see that many of you realize that Gato was waiting for the right chance to strike out a t you. He would have killed all of you in a couple of months had that bridge been completed." Naruto said.

"How do you recommend we fight him, then?" One of the citizens called out, many others murmured their agreement to the question the man had asked.

"We have the numbers to defeat Gato's army and kill Gato right here." Naruto replied. "We can beat him using these numbers. My mentor taught me one thing, the number of people that you have doesn't matter, its skill that matters. However, in this case, you and the bandits are equally skilled, but I won't stop there, I shall train you up so that for each one of you that dies, you will take five of Gato's men with you."

The citizens then stood tall at hearing that speech, knowing that this man would be a good leader to them.

"For the next few months, I shall be training you in different styles of fighting, and how to use your environment to fight against Gato." Naruto explained.

"Yes, sir!" The citizens called out.

_**A few months later…**_

Naruto had trained the group to perfection. Several hundred more people had joined up after seeing how they were about to take the fight to Gato. The weakest one of them was, as Naruto had said that he would be, worth five of Gato's men on a bad day.

The groups of rebels were currently in several boats with Naruto leading the charge, heading to Gato's island.

"Remember the plan, we storm the beach, hit the castle as hard as we can, kill Gato, take out all the bandits, free the prisoners, find out who has supported Gato, find Gato's business ledger, and take back Wave!" Naruto finished with a cry of agreement from the citizens of Wave. It was a good thing that he had put up silencing seals due to how loud they were.

The soldiers patrolling the beach were shocked when ten of their soldiers went down with a small gurgle of blood. None of them were able to get help as they were outnumbered and outmatched by the group of trained fighters.

None of Naruto's side took any injuries at all, as they had struck fast and hard to the bandits on the beach. About ten groups of ten broke off in order to secure the perimeter of the island and stop anyone from getting in or getting off of the island.

About an hour later, a radio crackled to life as Tazuna spoke up from the other line and said, "We have secured the boats and killed every warrior who has tried to get off the island. There was an average of three casualties per group, but a good three hundred enemies have died. Ready to strike."

The group whooped in joy from being able to beat the enemies, and then started heading for the castle. They picked off every patrol the came across and finally got to the castle.

They had several people, including Kin, scale the walls and take out the people at the upper levels before Naruto called out, "Sound style: Air wave blowback!" Naruto called out as he projected the sound out of his mouth and blew the doors apart.

The group then charged in and killed every guard they had come across. As they were fighting, Naruto rushed forward while yelling out, "Sound style: Air wave slide!" Naruto pushed through each and every he came across very easily while using that jutsu.

Naruto eventually got to Gato.

"What do you want?" Gato stammered out.

"Where is your business ledger and money?" Naruto growled.

"It's in the hidden door behind the bookcase." Gato said.

When Naruto turned around to check out the bookcase, Gato tried to take out his sword and kill Naruto, only to be killed by Kimmiko's bone blade.

"Took you long enough to get here." Naruto called out after he opened the hidden door.

Naruto then whistled as he saw the amount of money that Gato had in there. "How much do you think is here?" Naruto called out as he shuffled through the stuff to see if there was anything of use to him and the rest of the group.

"At least two million ryo." Kimmiko said.

"That's nothing, check out all the weapons he has. These plans are also exquisite; we can use them to make the strongest navy in the world." Naruto said with a gleam in his eye.

"You're right, we have the people to make these, and it won't be that hard to become one of the strongest naval powers." Kimmiko said.

A few days later and the group had sorted out everything that belonged to the civilians, and everything that Gato had that had anything to do with weaponry.

"Naruto," Tazuna started. "We would like to join the new Whirlpool."

All of the citizens nodded in agreement to that statement.

"Are you sure about this?" Naruto asked.

"You need people to make a country, and there is nothing in Wave for us, as our families are already in Whirlpool to make sure they were safe, and besides that, the previous Daimyo family was killed, so you are technically the ruler of Wave." Tazuna shrugged.

"Hm, that is true," Naruto thought it over for a few seconds before saying, "very well. You may join up with Whirlpool. This will make my plans go faster anyway. Especially since I can now fuse Wave and Whirlpool."

Some people whistled as they realized that this would be the most powerful island nation in the Elemental Nations. Not even Snow would be powerful enough to stand up to them.

**A/N: Done! I hope that you like this chapter. I just made this as a spur of the moment thing, and a reward for all of your patience that you have had with me. I have been working on a book that I am writing and the reading the books challenge that I created, they are both taking a good while.**


End file.
